The Demons that Lurk
by Tealover1999
Summary: Sequel to Opposites. After having the final showdown with Arthur and returning him and his brother, Yao, back into the man he once knew, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur and Francis are on the run from some unknown enemy. Heading to Los Angeles they hope to find the vampire council and the matters at hand, but will something else await them as they head into the corrupt vampire courts?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Start**

Green scenery rolled past the window, well, it would have been green scenery in the day light. The full moon loomed over head and lit the sky with a frosty white glow. Alfred counted the stars in the sky and watched as clouds drifted over them, blocking their view of the silent earth. The car hummed as they sped along the motor way at high speeds. Ever since Alfred and Francis had been turned the group of four had been forced to move from place to place as something had been following them. They were now heading to the vampire 'capital' of the world. This was the place where the men with the power resided throughout the winter season for the long nights, booze, women and blood. They were heading to Los Angeles.

Alfred rested his chin on his palm and stared out of the window. There was nothing but shadows of greenery and the odd animal maybe within the shadows, hiding from the late night predators. He ran his tongue over his teeth and listened as his stomach grumbled in hunger. They hadn't had a moment to stop; the only time they had stopped was two days ago when Alfred had insisted he needed to go to the toilet. Otherwise, it had been sleep, get dressed, and drive. Clutching his belly, Alfred closed his eyes and pushed his glasses back up his nose before looking out of the window in pure boredom once more. His tongue instinctively ran over his canines as they elongated from his hunger. The hunger for blood was the only thing that could do this to him, it was the only thing that could turn him into a rabid monster, and that was what he least wanted.

Turning his head form the window, Alfred was startled to see Kiku staring right at him. Kiku offered a small smile but the hunger in his dark eyes was apparent as his hands twitched in his lap. Alfred sighed and rubbed his belly like a small child.  
"Arthur!" He whined, "How long until we're there dude!" Arthur growled.  
"How should I know you bloody twit! I'm not driving!" Alfred huffed and turned his attention towards Francis and without saying a word, he got a reply.  
"We should be zhere zoon Alfred." Arthur just sat back in his seat, but his irritable demeanour was caused by his hunger. Francis, on the other hand, seemed to be rather down and fed up. One thing was certain though, all of the four were starving.

Kiku looked back at Alfred and sighed.  
"I hope when we get there we can go out hunting, my berry is hurting quite a rot." Arthur agreed.  
"Indeed, it seems that all of us are famished. I can't wait to get out of this car and stretch my legs." Francis nodded from the driver's seat and spoke up.  
"Well...zhat sign said we are only about dix minutes away." Alfred cheered from the back seat.  
"Woo! Finally dude!" Arthur smacked his head.  
"Be quiet you wanker!" Alfred pouted and rubbed his head. Kiku laughed a little from his seat to the right of Alfred and he touched the spot that Arthur hit. He rubbed Alfred's hair with his thumb and smiled.  
"There, is that better Arfred-kun?" Alfred let a small dusting of pink cross his cheeks before he laughed a little nervously.  
"Yeah..t-thanks dude!" Kiku pulled his hand back and sat comfortably in the seat waiting for the moment when they'd pull up outside where they would be staying for their time in Los Angeles.

Pulling up outside a large looking house, Alfred cheered and scrambled to undo his seat belt. Muttering, he finally undid the buckle and threw open the car door laughing.  
"We're finally here!" Kiku clambered out of the other side and looked up at the building. It had wooden slats that had been painted dark grey and the windows were slightly tinted. The roof had slate tiles and the house had a large front garden and a garage. Although the house looked rather big, it seemed to be something out of a gangster movie, but the guess was that the previous owners had, in fact, been vampires also. Arthur did say the house was off the vampire market with a younger couple wanting to sell it and go their own ways.

Francis stared at the house gloomily and looked at Arthur.  
"I knew I should 'ave 'elped you in choosing." Arthur crossed his arms.  
"Well you were sprawled out watching the TV twat, I did ask if you wanted to help but you were far too busy in the kitchen." Francis just gave up and chuckled.  
"I never thought you would be too happy with such a gothic looking house like zhis." Arthur shrugged, seemingly indifferent.  
"Well, it'll keep any pesky neighbours away from us at least eh." He began to laugh and Alfred just gave him 'the look'.  
"Dude...you worry me sometimes." Arthur glared at his brother and before they could argue Kiku cut in.  
"Werr, shourd we go inside?" Alfred nodded and a bright smile lit his face.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" He then grabbed Kiku's hand and dragged him to the door. Jiggling the door knob Alfred scratched his head. "Dude it's stuck." Arthur slapped his head.  
"It's bloody locked you twat!" Alfred slapped his own forehead.  
"Oh yeah!" Kiku just shook his head along with Francis.

After the group unpacked and placed everything away Arthur walked into the sitting room where the other three were getting up to date with the news on TV. Arthur sighed and walked in front of the electronic device making Alfred shout and Francis look at him, Kiku looked up from his book and Arthur smiled.  
"Good, you're all listening now." Alfred rolled his eyes and flopped back into the cushions letting out a huff, Arthur merely shook his head. "Anyway, we can go out now, and hunt I guess, everything is in place just as I asked and the company made sure that we only had the set of keys and the house was in our name, so everything is done." Alfred's hands shot up in the air.  
"I vote we go into town." Francis immediately agreed and Arthur also, after some persuading, Kiku just nodded, he didn't mind as long as he got something to eat.

The three guys made their way to the main high street and scouted the alley ways looking for maybe some drunken targets. They turned another corner and a group of four women were staggering about in four inch stiletto heels and makeup plastered faces. The four looked at each other and pursued the women. They eventually stopped as one of the girls threw up near a few rubbish bags. She staggered backwards and hit Francis' chest.

Francis smiled sweetly at the woman and she giggled while he took her hand and kissed it politely. The other three scowled and one marched forward until Alfred put his arm out and caught her before she tripped over. He offered her a friendly smile and Arthur sighed helping the one who threw up off her hands and knees. He took out a handkerchief and wiped her lips gently making the girl blush a rather dark shade of red. Kiku smiled at the last girl and offered his hand, she was reluctant to take it but did so making his smile only get bigger. The four had them in their grasp and before any of the women could scream, each of them was impaled with two large canines. A few of the ladies let out small yelps, but they were soon lost in the sedative a vampire's bite gave, thus, they were rendered helpless.

As soon as the four were finished with their meals they quickly pushed them into the shadows. The sedative they had pumped into their veins would soon react with the rest of their body as soon as the first rays of sunlight hit the corpses' skin. Making a quick getaway they jumped onto the roofs and took off doing some rather extreme jumps as they ran. They quickly got far away and stopped looking out at the city's skyline. Alfred gasped at the scene.  
"Wow dudes..." Arthur chuckled.  
"Yes, wow indeed. Rather a spectacular sight." Kiku awed at the view.  
"Where I come from, there was none of this when I rived there, but from what I hear, there is now." Francis pushed his hands into his long coat's pockets and sighed.  
"It looks a little polluted, but it does remind me ov Paris." Alfred looked over at Kiku and smiled cheekily. There were a few drops of blood on Kiku's cheek.

Kiku caught Alfred's grin out of the corner of his eye and he looked at him dead on.  
"What are you smiring about Arfred-kun?" Alfred pointed to his own cheek.  
"You got a little something right there." Kiku took his sleeve and tried to wipe the blood away but Alfred took a hold of his hand and leaned forward. He licked the blood away and smiled.  
"A negative," Alfred licked his lips. "Not my favourite dude, but not bad." Kiku blushed rather dark and Alfred only shot him a goofy smile. Arthur coughed.  
"If you two are quite done." Francis smirked from behind him and hugged him.  
"But I'm not done wizh you mon lapin." Francis purred making Arthur push him away.  
"B-Bloody wanker! Don't say such things!" Francis laughed his 'Ohohohohoho' laugh and sped off.  
"Catch me if you can mon lapin!" Arthur stamped his foot.  
"Come back here you twat!"

Alfred burst out laughing and watched as the two jumped from rooftop to rooftop running at amazing speeds. Kiku chuckled and Alfred pulled him along with fur growing on his body and his teeth becoming sharp.  
"Let's follow!" Kiku smiled and black fur grew on his body before the two of them ran off as Lion and Panther.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'The Demons that Lurk' and I hope you all read until the very end! This should be fun to write though!


	2. Chapter 2

**High Street Brawls**

Alfred came to a halt and let out a roar of happiness, although a few people looked bewildered at the sudden noise. Arthur hissed at Alfred.  
"Alfred you git! They can still hear everything you know!" Alfred let out a saddened whimper and scraped his long , black claws against the cement roof of the building. Arthur just sighed and focused his mind on the people around them. He opened his eyes slowly and his green eyes glowed eerily in the dark. His voice soon reached the minds of the people around.  
_"Once you get home tonight, you won't remember anything, but what you normally do on your way home."_  
The three watched as the bright light faded from Arthur's eyes and his hair stopped floating, falling down to the sides of his face in its normal messy fashion. Alfred started to morph back into a human closely followed by Kiku. Their long snouts shortened and flattened to their faces and their ears rotated moving to their place by the eyes. The fur that covered their bodies dropped to the floor in clumps that were blown away by the ever present wind. Their spines cracked and popped along with their limbs. The backward elbows moved to the side and to the front on the legs, the large paws split into long fingers and their back paws became long and toes formed.

All in all, the transformation looked painful, but the two had grown accustomed to it. Francis and Arthur had different reasons not to use their animal forms all that often and didn't really enjoy being in them either. Alfred grinned and watched as the people below were oblivious to what they were seeing and doing; Arthur's mind tricks were rather good. Arthur rubbed his temples and sighed.  
"I knew doing that would give me a bloody headache." Kiku seemed to be quite marvelled.  
"That was a very good trick, but what will they know tomorrow?" Arthur just flipped his hand.  
"I don't really know, it'll depend on what they normally do on their nights, the mid control will work on keeping them oblivious until they get into their homes, after that, it won't work."

Alfred stroked his chin thinking deeply for once, rather than speaking without thought.  
"So...is that what you use to control all those freaky dead monsters?" Arthur shook his head.  
"No, that is a matter of calling and controlling," His face turned dark and Alfred became quite scared. "I guess you could say...like a demon summoning..." Alfred shivered and Kiku coughed trying to break the strange atmosphere.  
"Werr, the mind contror seems to be working, so we shourd get back to the house will its stirr in pray." The rest agreed and began jumping from roof to roof again. The city streets were rather loud, even considering it was well past three in the morning, but that was the way some people worked, that was no one's choice, but theirs.

Kiku's chopped hair whirled about his face as he looked at the ground below as they were jumping. Just ordinary humans, that's all they were, and that's all they would ever be in comparison to the supremacy that was a vampire. All they were was food, that's how they should stay. But a few of them found out and so, formed the vampire hunter's association. Men and women joined and raised their families to join the fight too, with father and son fighting together to rid the world of vampires. But, look where two of them were now, it just proved that each and every mortal was immune to the curse that was vampirism. Some considered the curse of eternal life and having to drink blood in the shadows a blessing, others lived in hate of themselves, much like Kiku had done as a newly turned...but he came to except what he was, and no one was going to reverse the curse laid upon him. No one, until the day one of those stakes was driven all the way through his cold, dead heart.

Not one vampire hunter, apart from Alfred, had come close to his heart or even his chest, but none of them were as exceptionally skilled as Alfred was, and probably still is. Arthur was another question, but he was a fabled legend among the hunters, but he hadn't staked one in over 10 years and was probably out of practice. Francis had never been a top hunter but was ranked number four in the world for his efficiency in killing with speed and accuracy, he just never got out to go and kill a lot. Francis seemed to be the most laid back out of all the hunters surrounding him as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His brown eyes danced to his left where Alfred was smiling as they soared through the air. Arthur was up front with Francis close on his tail, Kiku was behind Francis and Alfred behind him. No one talked as they sped along the roofs as each and everyone was focused on landing and not falling far behind. Kiku watched as his black shoes collided with some roof tiles and smiled as he crouched taking off again, kicking some of the tiles back as he did. He was enjoying his new life.

Arthur dropped to the ground first and landed with his two hands and feet on the floor in a crouched position. He sniffed the air slightly and stood up from the alley way ground slowly with his arms by his sides poised, in case there was a threat. A few moments of silence passed and nothing stirred in the alley, his hand was raised and he motioned it forward for the others to join him. Francis leapt down and landed on two feet with his heels clicking as he did so, Kiku and Alfred dropped together and Kiku landed walking on immediately while Alfred landed with one foot down and the other close behind. Each pair of individual eyes scanned the brick alley and Francis shook his hair sighing.  
"All zhe wind 'as messed up my 'air." Arthur snorted.  
"That would be the least of your worries if we were attacked." Alfred grinned.  
"Yeah dude, it's not all about ya' looks." Francis just gave him the 'are you serious' look and Alfred closed his open mouth with a small click of his jaw. Kiku just laughed and took his hands out of his pockets, blowing his breath on them, even though it didn't really matter, his skin was always ice cold anyway.

The four set off out of the alley and into the high street where various drunken men and women staggered about clinging to each other for balance, but only to knock each other over. Arthur turned his nose up at the smell of alcohol and Alfred laughed.  
"Dude, you can't say anything, you would be pissed after a pint or two, if you were lucky." Arthur growled and smacked Alfred upside the head again.  
"Shut up you twat." Francis sighed.  
"But it is true Art'ur, you would be plastered in minutes mon lapin." Arthur's anger grew and Kiku muttered to Alfred.  
"That wourd be an incredibry funny sight to see Arfred." Alfred only laughed obnoxiously making Arthur turn his flaming eyes on him, but his rage soon subsided as he knew it was pointless to try and argue fact. Instead he tried to reason.  
"Can we just get home, the weather looks like it's going to turn bad." The three chuckling and laughing nodded and they began to walk up the High Street towards the estate where their new home was.

After taking two lefts and a right, the group of four had ended up in a dark alley way with no street lamps on the roads either side. Each one of the group felt unnerved and slowed their pace to a slow stroll. An ice cold wind blew through the alley but the vampires were least affected by the cold, being ice cold themselves the cold had no more affect on their bodies. Moving cautiously they continued until a loud hiss from their right made them all poise ready to fight. More hisses rang out in the alley from all angles and soon crazy looking newly turned crawled out of the shadows. Alfred turned to Kiku.  
"What are these things?!" Kiku shook his head confused.  
"I do not know." Arthur shouted to them.  
"Their starved newly turned! The highest vampires keep a whole store of them and set them loose, normally to hunt werewolves or hunters. This means, they're after me, Francis and you Alfred. They won't stop until they kill us or are killed themselves!" Francis looked at Arthur.  
"This is horribles! 'ow come most of the organisation don't know?" Arthur looked back at Francis.  
"The organisation didn't want to say anything until they were sure, and if the vampires did find out we knew, they would only send more out to kill us off."

Francis growled and backed up as the rabid young bloods crawled closer like rabid dogs. Alfred and Kiku moved back to back and circled in the ring the monsters had created. Francis and Arthur prepared to fight and one of the starving monsters launched itself forward sending the rest of them into a frenzy. Alfred dodged one of the famished things and jumped backwards grabbing its lower and upper jaw. In one swift motion he pulled the muscles apart and the vampire dropped to the floor; unmoving. Kiku jumped up in the air and watched as two of the newly turned jumped up the walls after him. Once they were in the air, either side of him, he swiftly did a split kick and pulled their heads off when they landed on the floor in heaps. Arthur slid across the floor dodging a one that flung itself at him before he kicked off a wall and landed safely out of the way. He smiled and raised his hand causing a small wave of energy to bounce from his palm. Groans came from the concrete and walking corpses smashed through the surface scrambling to help their master. Francis turned and rolled around his opponent before he summoned thick green vines from the earth. They grabbed onto the squirming vampires and Arthur's minions wrestled their heads of their necks.

Alfred and Kiku linked their arms behind their backs and Alfred threw Kiku up into the air before he quickly threw a good number of the rabid vampires up their too. Kiku grinned and slammed them into the concrete before Alfred delivered the last judgement, and tore their heads from their bodies. Arthur growled and drew out a pistol. He quickly shot four in quick succession with UV bullets and then flipped backwards as another ran at him. His foot shot out at the last minute and he sent the vampire into his minions who quickly dealt with the thing. Francis jumped into the air gracefully and more vines shot from the ground, growing large thorns quickly. Alfred threw some more of the newly turned in the air and Francis quickly kicked them onto the large thorns with deadly precision. The razor sharp thorns sliced the heads off and Francis landed smelling a dark crimson rose.

The group watched as the last of the newly turned were ripped apart by Arthur's minions. The alley had become a blood bath and Kiku could tell that the vampire courts would wonder where heir loyal hunting dogs had gone, but they had avoided being torn apart tonight, that was definitely an up side. Francis sighed and pulled his hair back with a small ribbon.  
"Well, at least zhat is over now." Alfred was sat on the pavement and he wheezed, exhausted, although he didn't need to breath.  
"Yep...wooo, that was some intense fighting!" Arthur snorted and clicked his fingers making his minions float away as dust into the late night sky. Kiku nodded regaining his composure after the fight.

"That was an irregular send out though, wasn't it Arthur." Arthur nodded looking to the night sky.  
"Indeed it was. They must have someone following us, or there is something following us that they want to be rid of. We could have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that attack was irregular." Alfred stood up and stretched letting out a loud yawn.  
"Well dudes, I'm pooped." Francis agreed.  
"Oui, that fight was most tiring." Arthur and Kiku agreed and Kiku pointed to their house, that was just up the road.  
"Ret's finarry get home then." The other three followed him up to the house and Arthur unlocked the door allowing them all in to be in bed for the dawn that was approaching.

* * *

Over 2000 words this chapter and I hope that I can make each chapter at least 2000 from now on...I hope...but hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Avoiding a Criminal Underworld**

Alfred groaned as his phone went off from somewhere underneath his bed. Opening one blue eye he sighed as it had long since been sunset and the moon now rested comfortably in the night sky. His iPhone hummed along the wooden floor of his bedroom and Alfred finally gave in throwing the covers off him and instantly regretted it as he got his feet tangled in the pristine white sheets. Sighing he pulled his feet and yelped as he fell off his bed backwards hitting the floor beneath. Growling in immense frustration he pulled his face off the wooden floor and rested it there again as his phone ceased it's annoying humming along the floor. He groped around his bedside table for his glasses and grabbed one of the ear pieces. Alfred unfolded his glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Once he untangled his feet from the covers of his double bed Alfred groaned again as his phone began to buzz again.

Frustration took over and Alfred's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He simply picked up the bed and grinned.  
"There you are you little-..." His phone rang again and he ran a hand through his hair before he slid the answer button across the screen.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi A-Alfred. It's Matthew." Alfred's eyes widened.  
"Oh my god, bro, how're you holding up." A sigh came from the other end and Alfred waited for his answer. Matthew put the phone to his other ear and continued.  
"Well, things seem to have g-gone from bad to worse here." Alfred laid back on his bed, still in his pyjama bottoms.  
"How so dude?"

Matthew seemed to be making something as a pan clinked in the background.  
"W-Well... there's been a group of c-criminal v-vampires that have appeared, and they're heading to L-Los Angeles...s-so I just wanted to warn you guys, b-but don't tell anyone th-that you heard it from me o-okay." Alfred's eyes widened.  
"What?! Dude...are they like a cool mafia group or something?!" Matthew sighed and Alfred could see him shaking his head.  
"No Alfred. They're vampires that traffic blood slaves and control most of the organised crime committed where ever they are." Alfred raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm guessing they mean trouble then dude." Matthew hummed a little.  
"Y-Yeah, they are pretty bad. But, a-all of you, be careful okay. I don't w-want to have to go to a funeral where they burry ashes o-okay...Alfred?" Alfred just chuckled.  
"Don't worry bro, we can take em! I'll get Francis and Eyebrows to call you later okay?"  
"Okay, b-be careful. See you later." Alfred gave a quick good bye and stood up stretching.

He looked up at his ceiling and sighed as he thought about what Matthew had just told him.  
_So there is an unlawful group of vampires that are on the run from the hunter's society. Why is that my problem anymore? But, I guess I should be ready to fight, just in case we do have to fight them. _  
Sighing and rubbing his eyes under his glasses Alfred stood up and stretched again before opening the door to his bedroom and looking down the hall, to see if the bathroom was in use. Empty, his turn then, before anyone decided they wanted they wanted to use toilet. He quickly grabbed a towel from his room and slung it over his shoulder jogging into the empty bathroom, before anyone else could get it. Alfred turned on the shower and then waited for it to warm up. A shower was just what he needed from the long fight yesterday.

Alfred walked down the stairs quite comfortable in just his rather faded jeans, a white vest and thick white socks. His dog tags hung loosely around his neck and his glasses were a little steamy resting on the edge of his nose. Arthur was sat at the table reading the newspaper with a cup of tea. Francis was in the kitchen cooking up some crepes for breakfast. The group of four may have been vampires, but they had to eat some normal food to keep their energy up, blood was the thing they needed to survive. However a vampire could eat human food if they so wished it, although they didn't need it, but not eating it meant more blood had to be taken on a hunt, and more often. Kiku was sat across from Arthur also with a cup of tea, but not with milk or sugar, just bland oriental tea from his home country.

Alfred walked into the dining room and yawned.  
"Good evening dudes." Arthur muttered a 'hello' from behind his paper and Kiku smiled at him.  
"Did you have a good rest Arfred." Alfred smiled back at him and sat down pecking Kiku's cheek. Kiku flushed a little but returned to sipping his scolding hot tea from his beaker type cup. Arthur placed his paper down and took a sip from his ceramic tea cup, once he placed the cup back on its saucer he sighed.  
"There was a large scale robbery in the early hours of this morning, it happened while we were fighting, at about half past four." Alfred looked at the paper and read over it quickly. Kiku read it as well and lifted his head, his choppy hair falling over his cheek.  
"Do you think they are connected, the attack and the robbery?" Arthur shrugged.  
"They don't even know who did it so I don't exactly..."

Alfred pointed to the paper, his finger landed exactly on 'robbery'.  
"Well dude, I got a call from Matt this morning and he was on about a band of mafia vampires that have come to Los Angeles...so maybe they are connected to this." Arthur sighed and sipped his tea, crossing his legs in the process.  
"Maybe they are connected then, but we can't intervene." Alfred slammed his hand on the table.  
"Dude why!" Arthur opened one jade green eye.  
"It's not our place to intervene with a mafia group that undoubtedly has the permission of the high court to conduct these kinds of crimes. Even if we stopped them, we wouldn't live to see the next night. The association will just have to deal with it...on their own" Alfred pouted.  
"But why can't we help! We are still hunters after all!"

Arthur flinched a little and sighed trying to make Alfred see reason.  
"Alfred, we can't do anything. Remember, we are now inactive members of the association after we 'died'." Alfred growled and Arthur raised a finger, "And even if you did go back, they would use you as a weapon against your own kind now, and you won't be able to reason with them when you're told to kill Kiku, me or Francis. Furthermore, they won't hesitate to kill you if you disobey them." Alfred sighed and sat down with his dog tags jingling. He looked at Arthur.  
"Fine. Be like that Eyebrows." Arthur's large eyebrows twitched in annoyance and Alfred laughed . "Dude they're so bushy! You even say you 'trim them'!" Alfred made quotation marks on 'trim them' and Kiku stifled a laugh as Arthur screeched at Alfred.  
"You bloody wanker! How dare you insult my eyebrows!" Francis then walked into the dining room.  
" Breakfast iz ready!" Arthur then abruptly sat down in his seat and coughed.  
"Thank you Francis." Francis eyed the three suspiciously and put their breakfasts on the table in front of them. Sighing, Francis pulled out his seat next to Arthur and sat down with his hands folded, elbows resting on the table.  
"Explain zhen."

Francis leant back on his chair and pulled his hair free from the blue ribbon he had tied it back with. He ran his fingers through his blond locks and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Zhat iz interesting... But do we 'ave any clue where zhey will strike next?" Arthur shook his head.  
"No idea I'm afraid. The police are stumped and there was no evidence left behind at the crime scene." Francis shrugged and took a sip from his coffee mug.  
"Zhen I agree with Art'ur. We can't act upon zhis." Alfred groaned.  
"Come on dude!" He whined, "You were like, my last hope." Kiku leant forward in his chair with his hand outstretched in a reasonable manner.  
"Arfred, we simpry cannot do anything. They have the upper hand and acting wourd be foorish." Finally defeated, Alfred slumped back in his chair pushing his clean plate forward.  
"Fine then dudes... But we will do something if they continue right?" Arthur rubbed his temples.  
"Either, everything we just said didn't get into your thick skull, or you are trying to get yourself killed." Alfred pouted and pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
"Whatever. I'm guessing we can't do anything then." Arthur sighed.  
"Finally Alfred, it took you long enough." Alfred gave him a glare and grabbed the four clean plates off the table. Huffing, he stomped to the kitchen and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Arthur sighed from the dining room.  
"He'll get over it, don't worry." Kiku nodded a little worried about Alfred.

Alfred sighed as he was laid with his feet of the back of the sofa and his head hanging over the bottom cushion. They didn't need to go out hunting today but Alfred was extremely bored. Doing a backwards roly-poly off the sofa, Alfred stood up and walked to the hall. Once he'd put his coat, winter shoes, scarf and gloves on he shouted back into the house.  
"I'm going out for a while, does anyone want anything?" He got a shout from Francis in reply.  
"I need zome eggs from zhe grocer's!" Alfred gave him a quick reply grabbing his wallet off the side.  
"Okay dude! I'll get them! See ya'll later!" He then slammed the door behind him and shoved his wallet in the same pocket as his phone. The night air was refreshing as he strolled down the street.

After collecting the groceries that Francis had asked for, Alfred decided to take a walk in the icy park that was not far from their estate. The cool breeze blew a few small snowflakes around and some caught on the lenses of Alfred's glasses. Each individual flake melted at its own rate and Alfred took off his glasses wiping the water off them. The duck pond was frozen over and snowflakes collected on the icy sheet that covered the water. The tree branches hung bare and Alfred looked in a hold to see two squirrels curled up together in a giant pile of leaves with nuts stored around them. Alfred smiled and continued on his way until he heard voices by the fountain. Creeping around a tree while he listened carefully he watched as the fountain trickled with a little water from being frozen inside the pipe work. There were at least five men and Alfred stopped his useless panicking to listen in on their private conversation.

"Vhat are you doing here vampires?" The voice was gruff and low and he got a laugh in return.  
"We have just as much of a right to be here as you do." Another voice butted in.  
"Ja, but zhis is our territory blood sucker!" Only another chuckle.  
"Si, but we have high courts here, so you cannot dispose of us, as much as you would like to though."  
"Bruder, calm down." The other male growled lowly.  
"Vhy should I! Zhese are on our turf, zhey aren't allowed here!" Another voice butted in.  
"Vehh! Stop it-a you guys!" This voice received a snap.  
"Shut up!" A scared whimper was given and the conversation continued.  
"Anyvay, hov long are you going to be here for?"  
"Only about two or three weeks, maybe less, depending."  
"Fine zhen vamps! But I'm varning you, I vill be vatching you like a hawk!" A sigh came from one of the men's lips.  
"Bruder..." The vampire laughed.  
"I'll be watching for you!" The five then dispersed with mutterings floating into the air. Alfred watched and squinted as the two vampires walked away.  
_Well, there were two vampires there for sure, but what were those other things?_ _Maybe they were hunters, I sure hope so._

Alfred waited and then turned to leave, but he saw three figures nearby coming through the trees, they were heavy footed and were easy to take note of. Growling at his rotten luck, Alfred took off with lightening speed towards the exit of the park. He was sure he heard some shouts but they were soon out of hearing range as he got to the front door of the house. He opened the door and slammed it behind him with panicked eyes. He placed his coat, scarf, gloves and shoes away before he walked into the kitchen and placed the eggs in the fridge for Francis to use.

He walked from the kitchen to the front room and peeked around the door frame.  
"Dude, where is Arthur?" Kiku looked up from his manga comic and pointed upwards.  
"He's upstairs in the library...why...Arfred, what have you done?" Alfred flapped his hand.  
"I haven't done anything, it's just... I've seen something in the park between two vampires and these three other guys, I just need to tell Arthur." Kiku placed his book down.  
"Terr me Arfred...Now." Alfred sighed, giving in, and sat in front of Kiku.  
"Well. I saw these five dudes in the park by the fountain, like I said, two were vampires, and the other three, I don't know. But, anyway, they were talking about how those two vampires shouldn't be in LA and then the vamps said they'd be here for two to three weeks, maybe less depending, but they didn't say depending on what." Kiku nodded and tapped his chin.  
"I'm guessing you think they are rerated to the mafia type group?" Alfred nodded.  
"Exactly." Kiku smiled.  
"You arways want to be everyone's hero." Alfred gave him a big goofy grin.  
" No, I'm just your hero Kiku." Kiku flushed and gave him an embarrassed smile.  
"Go find Arthur, he needs to know, arthough he may not act upon it." Alfred pecked Kiku's nose and ran upstairs to find Arthur.

Alfred slammed open the door to the library and shouted.  
"Eyebrows dude! I need to tell you something importan-" Alfred covered his eyes and screamed.  
"OH GOD MY EYES!" He then slammed the door closed and listened as Arthur shouted.  
"B-Bloody git! Knock before you enter!" Alfred could hear Francis laughing and he ran down the stairs back to the front room. He slumped next to Kiku and hugged his arm. Kiku gave him a worried look.  
"What was going on up there?" Alfred sniffled.  
"They were doing it in the arm chair..." Kiku coughed and became uncomfortable having no answer for the statement.  
"Urmm..." Alfred sniffled again.  
"Exactly dude...Exactly..."

* * *

Yep... ;) You know what they were doing but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I appreciate all the support all the stories I write get so thank you all! *hands out unicorns* Lot's of virtual unicorns for you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lurking**

Alfred snickered loudly as Arthur was sat at the table in the morning with a bright red face. He held his newspaper up in front of his face and tapped his feet under the table as he listened to Alfred's snickers. Kiku sat at the table with a small smile as he found Arthur's embarrassment somewhat amusing. Francis had just finished preparing breakfast and walked into the room smirking devilishly. He placed everyone's food in front of them and Arthur pushed his food aside making Alfred's mouth hang open. Francis looked down at the food and back to Arthur who turned his head to face him. Francis' smirk widened as he got a good look at Arthur's beetroot red face.  
"Art'ur, do you not like my food?" Arthur sputtered from behind the printed paper and Francis pouted as cutely as he could.  
"I-It's not th-that I don't l-like it, I'm ju-just not hungry." Francis leaned closer making Alfred spit out his food all over the table and the Frenchman. Kiku refrained from laughing but his smile was rather wide. Arthur had been protected by the newspaper and he began to crack up. The newspaper fell into his lap as his cackles filled the room. His whole face was bright red and tears rolled down Arthur's cheeks as he fell off his chair.

Francis turned to Alfred with scrambled egg on one side of his face and caught in his hair. Alfred winced as Francis' eyes sharpened but watched as he stood from his chair muttering about poor upbringing pulling pieces of food from his golden locks. Arthur got up of the floor and wiped his cheeks of salty joyful tears. His smiled was bright and he pulled his breakfast before him still chuckling every now and again. Alfred grinned.  
"So, how was it last night, if ya know what I mean?" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows and Arthur dropped his fork with scrambled eggs on the end, also choking on a small piece he had placed in his mouth a little earlier. Kiku spluttered a little trying not to outright laugh and tried to suppress his smile unsuccessfully. Arthur got over his choking and his cheeks burned like white fire.  
"T-That is none o-of your business m-mister." Alfred laughed uncontrollably and Arthur growled.  
"You bloody wanker!" He then launched himself at Alfred across the table, much like he used to do to Francis in the hunter's council meetings, and grabbed Alfred's neck still shouting. He shook Alfred and Alfred looked up at Kiku. Kiku only shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast slowly.

It was now about ten o'clock and the group had split off to do their individual daily activities. Well, that was until they all heard Alfred shout from his place on the sofa.  
"DUDES! I'M HUNGRY!" Most of the household sighed and Arthur shouted down the stairs.  
"Well we'll be going out soon! We can have something then before we go to see a council member who lives nearby!" Alfred shouted back watching a rerun of the baseball match he had missed.  
"Thanks dude!"

Kiku looked at him over his manga.  
"You rearry have no contror over your stomach, do you." Alfred shook his head and patted his belly.  
"Nope, this sucker eats when it wants to eat." Kiku placed a marker in his comic and sat next to Alfred. He looked at his hands.  
"Do you think that the councir wirr not accept you and Francis?" Alfred smiled and hugged Kiku close, despite his complaints.  
"Dude, we'll be totally fine." Kiku wriggled a little and plucked up the courage kissing under Alfred's chin. He blushed a little.  
"I hope you're right Arfred." Alfred laughed his 'hero' laugh, as he called it, and he kissed Kiku's cheek before placing their foreheads together.  
"I promise we'll be fine...okay?" Kiku managed a small but embarrassed smile and Alfred just grinned with two rows of perfectly white teeth, his fangs gleamed and Kiku just pulled away still a little embarrassed.

Francis and Arthur were stood outside and Arthur grinned grabbing Francis' phone out of his back pocket. Francis was about to protest but Arthur placed a finger on his lips.  
"This will be funny." Arthur turned on the camera and turned the flash off capturing the two kissing each other and hugging. Arthur grinned and chuckled.  
"This is pay back Alfred. F Jones." Quickly, Arthur attached the pictures to a text and sent them off to Yao. Francis grabbed his phone back and watched as Yao replied back.  
_' Aiyah! That is so cute! X) I will print these off and show Ivan!'_  
Arthur chuckled and Francis smiled at him.  
"I can't believe you told me off for it when you just did it Art'ur!" Arthur hissed quietly.  
"Shush! They can't hear us frog!"

The two stalked into the kitchen and then Francis grinned sending the pictures to Alfred. He heard the boy's phone go off from the front room and he shouted after opening the picture message.  
"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD MAN!" Arthur whipped his head around and shouted.  
"Francis what have you done!" Francis shrugged.  
"Zhis will be fun non!" He then grabbed his shoes and coat throwing Arthur his. Francis shouted to the two. "We are going out now if you want to come!?" Alfred muttered and walked out of the front room with Kiku behind him. Alfred's glare was icy and he put on his coat and things with Kiku doing the same. Arthur shifted a little, uncomfortable with the situation, while Francis smirked. The four were soon out of the door and made their way to the High Street once more in search of some easy pickings.

For the second time lucky, they found a group of humans wondering around rather drunk. This time it was a mixture of men and women. There was eight of them in total which was four more than needed. Alfred sighed.  
"Arthur, looks like you're gonna have to use those cool mind tricks of yours." Arthur smirked and his green eyes glowed brightly against his pale complexion. His dark blond hair floated around as he focused on two of the men and two of the women. His voice was like honey as the commanding words dripped from his lips.  
_"I want just four of you to wait in the shadows of this alley; the rest of you must leave with haste and collapse on your beds when you enter your homes, forgetting everything that happened this evening."_

The two men and women he had been focusing on were completely under his control and wondered over to the shadows with their backs against the wall. Alfred watched in awe at the wondrous act that had just been performed before him. Francis licked his fangs hungrily and smiled devilishly. Kiku was perched on the edge of the building and licked his lips as he sniffed the air. A negative, his personal favourite. Arthur let the initial mind control drop but still had it going on in his mind, the effects just weren't visible. He gestured to the ground.  
"After you then." Francis was the first to skip down the walls and he landed in front of the shorter of the two women. Kiku pushed back Alfred with a playful smile as he jumped and landed in front of the other woman with A negative blood. Arthur watched Alfred land on the floor before he glided down himself. Both landed in front of the rather burly men.

Alfred sniffed the man neck and licked his lips. AB positive. Without a second thought he plunged his fangs into the man's neck with no noise coming from the throat. Kiku didn't waste a moment and quickly pierced the woman's neck with his pointy fangs. The blood that flowed past his lips made him even hungrier and he lapped up the blood like a dog does water. Francis looked at the woman's face and sighed, the girl was only young, but she wouldn't exactly be going for a bad cause, it was like people donating blood to the hospitals. He soon retracted his thoughts as the smell of A positive drifted in the air. Without further hesitation, Francis carefully placed his fangs into the woman's neck. Arthur sighed and sniffed at the man's neck, it smelt of an overused aftershave which made him curl his nose. The faint smell of B positive drifted into his nostrils and he sighed again, it wasn't B negative his favourite. Needless to say, Arthur plunged his fangs into the man's neck and began to drink. As he did so the mind control died in the air and the two men grunted a little, they soon quietened as the sedative like drug in the bite was pumped through them. The women had already had mountains of the drug and were as quiet as mice.

Once finished, the group hid the corpses like any other night and then walked away forgetting about their meals with just a few steps. Arthur span on his heels and the group stopped abruptly to listen.  
"How about we go to see the council member now? If I remember, they should be at a club sort of thing not far from here." Alfred groaned.  
"Dude…. We all know how you get if you drink." Kiku looked to Alfred and cocked his head to the side.  
"I'm afraid I have never witnessed Arthur in such a way Arfred." Alfred leant down to Kiku's ear with a smirk.  
"Dude, it's so funny. He even starts to believe he's an angel and sometimes he even dresses up in a skimpy-" Alfred didn't have chance to finish whispering before Arthur had pushed him to the side into a wall. Francis snickered and watched as Arthur turned away quite flustered before he finished Alfred's sentence.  
"-waiter outfit." Kiku blushed bright red and tugged at his collar nervously. Arthur glared with fiery eyes and promptly stomped over to the crossing.  
"So are we going or what?!" His teeth were gritted as he stared ahead, avoiding all eyes. The three left behind scurried behind him as he marched across the road.

Alfred looked up and scrunched his nose as a man threw up near his feet. The smell was rather gross, even from outside the club. The thumping of music could be heard as soon as you walked down the road and the vibrations could be felt through your feet. Alfred wiped his glasses with his coat and placed them back on his nose so he could read the sign of the club. 'Conga Room' was written in fancy writing and some sort of Spanish guitar was now strumming away from behind the doors. Arthur turned his nose in distaste and Kiku was staring at the sign while Francis was raring to go ahead. Alfred looked to Arthur.  
"Dude…this is where the vampire leaders hang out." Arthur shrugged rubbing his temples a little.  
"I've heard that some of the vampire council are of Spanish heritage so it would make sense for them to be here." Francis smirked.  
"Zhey zeem to 'ave good taste." Arthur slapped him upside the head and slipped through the doors of the club, most likely to head to the bar. Francis sighed and took his hands from his pockets, removing his leather winter gloves as he entered through the door. Alfred and Kiku looked at each other and then entered the Latin club.

Blue lights flashed on the dance floor and strobes danced along the walls as people swung their hips back and forth. Metal structures curled from the ceiling lit with lights and spiralling stairs led up to a viewing gallery where groups of people sat, some with women in their laps. A puddle formed by the door where snow had been walked in from the slushy streets. Coats, hats and scarves were hung by the door on a rack and some looked to be of expensive quality. Alfred touched the scarves with his finger tips and smiled at the softness of the wool. Cashmere. That's one expensive wool. The bar was along three quarters of the right wall. Bar stools littered the length of the modern bar and tables with chairs were dotted around nearby. The stage was large with many people dancing on the sides and the band strumming out tunes and singing for the audience's entertainment. The lights around the rest of the club were dim, while the dance floor was bright with flashing dance lights and some laser lights.

Alfred stopped gawking around the club and shouted to Kiku over the loud strumming of the guitars.  
"I'll go and see if anyone knows any information about where the council members are!" Kiku nodded and replied back.  
"Okay, I'rr go and find Arthur and Francis, they'll probabry be at the bar!" Alfred nodded, hanging up both their coats and winter accessories on the rack already full with clothes. Once done, they both parted ways and headed to fulfill their goals.

* * *

Sorry for slow updates...please don't hurt me... Hope you enjoyed *hiding behind hands*


End file.
